The Assault on Chagum
by Devi77
Summary: Seventh story in "Eduardo's Tales." Horrifying visions of the evil King Gothmog begin to plague Eduardo as the villain has plans to destroy the vast city.
1. Chapter 1

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 7: The Assault on Chagum**

**Chapter 1**

(Rated T for violence, adult content, alcohol content, brief nudity, and mild language.)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera or Kylie Griffin from _Extreme Ghostbusters,_ nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker and Goth girl into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

Eduardo woke up in the middle of the night as he was covered in sweat. He had a horrible nightmare about the events that were about to come to pass. He couldn't let this city fall victim to King Gothmog's wrath as he even felt groggy after drinking the hydrangea wine from the cup during the dream state on his first night in Chagum. He got out of bed as he felt his heart pounding harshly against his ribs. The visions of King Gothmog attacking Chagum became so vivid that it became too horrible for him to bear. With the night sky turning into a dark orange, dawn was approaching as the sun was shining from the ground. The sun itself was ready to bring in the day as it began to shine its light on everything that lived and breathed...

"It's daytime already," said Eduardo as he walked towards the window. "My witching abilities are being tested, but are they ready enough to challenge King Gothmog?"

He stared at the sunrise as it was emerging from the ground. It was a beautiful sight as morning was coming to begin the day. He even wanted to wake up Kylie for this moment, but right now, he didn't want to disturb her right now. Returning to his bed, he began to wonder very warily as he was most likely to be starting work at the inn. It had beed over a week since he made it to Chagum as he was busy maintaining the inn right and left. The work itself took a lingering toll on him as the stress was nearly getting to him. He couldn't ler those visions slide as he began to feel a sense of dread hover over him. The nightmares he had couldn't cease as he began to shake with fear. He had to return to the dream state to find some answers as he tried very hard to fall asleep. The morning energy had crept in as it refused to allow him to return to his slumber. Still awake, he finally got up again as he got dressed in his country bumpkin clothes and went downstairs to the desk, for he had work to do.

"I have to warn everybody," he said as he couldn't stop shaking.

"Hey, Eduardo," said a familiar face as he was sitting at a table. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

It was Yashakune, who had stayed behind in Orlin to help rebuild it as he was here as promised. The vast city of Chagum was his birthplace after all as he had grew up here since he was a little boy. With many memories of the days of the Bandit King in his mind, he was also eager to help show Eduardo and everybody around as he was also aware of the ongoing threat of King Gothmog's forces storming this impenetrable fortress. He had heard of the heartless king and his thirst for power similar to that of his late father, King Lurtz, as he was also ready to defend his native city regardless.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself," said Yashakune.

"I can't help it," said Eduardo in a shaky voice. "These visions I have are dangerous..."

"What visions do you have?"

"King Gothmog... is coming to raze Chagum to the ground... I have to tell everyone about this-"

"Dude, I already know all about it."

"Who told you about the King's invasion?"

"It was Dr. Domyouji who informed me about it before I left for this place. I was born here, you know."

Eduardo was still scared to death of the warnings he had as he had to protect this city from the lingering threat from King Gothmog. The stress he was under was starting to make him feel faint with worry. The anxiety creeped up on him as he felt a squeezing pain in his chest. He was scared to death as he the pain was making it hard for him to breathe. It wasn't long until Dr. Naegino came to his aid as he helped him up. Something was wrong with Eduardo as the good doctor led him back upstairs to his room.

"The stress is looming all over you," said Dr. Naegino.

"King Gothmog is coming...," said Eduardo.

"Eduardo, I think you need to lay down for a while."

"Lay down?! Gothmog's forces are coming! I can't-

"King Gothmog is far away on his throne in the Nagini Empire. As for you, you need to sit still and be patient for a little bit."

Eduardo said nothing more as he saw Dr. Naegino get out his stethoscope from his medical bag. It wasn't long until the good doctor began to listen in on both Eduardo's heart and lungs. The sound from within wasn't a healthy one as it detected something even worse due to the prolonged work at the inn these days. Eduardo was in bad shape as he began to feel his chest squeeze from all the stress that was messing with his body.

"Well, well, well..." said Dr. Naegino as he put away his stethoscope. "You've been suffering from panic attacks lately. I also see that you've been having visions of the looming threat from King Gothmog as well."

"I've had nightmares about this guy!" cried Eduardo with a shaky voice. "He rules with a stiff fist with a whole slew of witchsmellers. He even has a grudge against the Muah."

"According to Yashakune's father, Shikakune Tomiyori, the King has been responsible for putting many Muah to the sword. I've also been informed that you have a much bigger destiny at hand as the King of the Muah Realm."

Eduardo began to feel calm as he began to think about his destiny very clearly. With Dr. Naegino finishing up the examination, he got up and walked out of Eduardo's room as he went downstairs to the main room. Sitting down at a table, he was accompanied by Yashakune as he was having a cinnamon roll for breakfast. To his surprise, he saw a lean muscular man sit down as he was busy sipping at a root beer float. The man bore a very same resemblance of Yashakune, but he had dark teal hair along with the same color of blue eyes as him as he was even dressed in samurai armor. Both young man and older sire sat side by side at the same table as they were more likely to be basic folk who travel the Roads very often.

"It's been a long time, Doc," said the older man as he was still sipping his root beer float.

"Shikakune, long time, no see," said Dr. Naegino.

"Those snakes in the grass! They're everywhere hunting down our kind like a bunch of rats being stalked by cats."

"Dr. Naegino," said Kylie as she walked towards the table where the good doctor and the two men were sitting at. "Eduardo hasn't shown up for work this morning. Is there something wrong?"

"Wait!" cried Yashakune as he saw Kylie for the first time. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"No, but I'm afraid that Funny-Coat lost his life in the fire."

"Then we'll avenge Funny-Coat and trounce those witchsmellers."

"You bonehead!" yelled Shikakune. "That girl who is travelling with Eduardo _was _Funny-Coat!"

Yashakune didn't know what to think as he found that Kylie wasn't wearing her old servant boy garb anymore. He even found her more beautiful more than anything as he was astonished to see that she was travelling in disguise the whole time. He didn't mind because he had Valeria and Kylie had Eduardo as he was also ready to defend his beloved city regardless.

###

Eduardo continued to lay in bed as he was getting a little worried for this city. He couldn't let Gothmog decimate Chagum as he began to get up and go out of his room. Going downstairs, he saw Kylie and Dr. Naegino manage the inn as they were serving some customers. Breakfast was still going on as the thought of it made Eduardo's stomach growl. He was very hungry as he began to go into the kitchen where the smell of cinnamon rolls were welcoming him to a cornucopia of happiness. With the sight of one of them on the counter awaiting him, he began to take it as he took a bite out of it, The taste of the cinnamon roll had calmed his nerves as he even ate the whole thing.

"That cinnamon roll was for Yashakune's father," said Kylie as she caught Eduardo with crumbs all over his kimono. "Did it occur to you that you shouldn't pig out on the food we give to the customers?"

"Hey, leave him be," said Shikakune as he walked into the kitchen. "There's plenty more cinnamon rolls in the oven right now. I'll wait on the next one when they come out of there."

"Who are you?" asked Eduardo.

"My name is Shikakune Tomiyori, otherwise known as the Bandit King. You guys already know my son, Yashakune, and you already know my territory of Chagum. You guys must be Lord Eduardo and Lady Kylie, I take it."

"Hey, we're not royalty, you know!"

"Zip it!" said Kylie as she grabbed Eduardo by the tuft of hair on his chin. "We're pretty much royalty in the eyes of the Muah!"

Shikakune laughed at the sight of the couple as he found them to be as strange and passionate at the same time. He had heard ancient stories of his own people as they were deemed to very powerful enough to protect the people they loved. This time, he had a beef against King Gothmog for destroying his homestead in the mountains as he was hiding away from the presence of the dreaded witchsmellers. He viewed those witchsmellers as the King's attack dogs as they had killed several villagers and some of his Muah comrades in his stronghold. It had been a long time now since his people were without a King and Queen to guide them, for Eduardo and Kylie have been the chosen ones to rise up and save the Muah people from destruction.

"I salute the both of you," he said.

"We're not royalty!" cried Eduardo.

"Yes, we are!" said Kylie as she grabbed him by the tuft of hair on his chin. "If we weren't royalty, then why are we honored by everyone who helped us?"

"We're still not royalty because the witchsmellers will hunt us down and kill us!"

"I'm well aware of King Gothmog's attack dogs," said Shikakune. "They killed my wife, my sister, my closest friends and some of the villagers who lived below the mountain. They even destroyed my homestead, which I'm still repairing after the tragedy."

"We're very sorry...," said Kylie as she got the batch of cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

"Now, that greedy snake-loving bastard's got his sights set on busting up Chagum, which was also my home, too!"

Eduardo felt the squeezing pain in his chest return once again as he collapsed on the floor. The visions returned as he saw King Gothmog in front of a shattered throne. The sight horrified him as he returned to the present. Something bad was going to happen and Chagum was on the brink of being razed to the ground by the King and his snake-clad warriors and witchsmellers. It was too much for him to bear as he began to sweat with fear.

"Eduardo, are you alright?" asked Kylie as she looked into his eyes. "Come on, snap out of it! There's nothing bad going to happen right now, is there?"

"Chagum is in danger...," said Eduardo.

"I'm getting Dr. Naegino," said Shikakune.

Eduardo fainted on the kitchen floor as he was venturing right into the dream state. The kodama were waiting for him as they were standing all around the ruins. The sake bottle of chrysanthemum wine was right in the middle of the room as there was a wine cup near it. Eduardo didn't feel like drinking the wine because he was too focused on work at the inn as he was being carried by the kodama. They wanted him to drink the wine as a few more kodama took the wine cup and attempted to force the contents into his mouth. He didn't have time to drink it because he had too much on his mind, but the kodama refused to back down as they continued to wave the wine cup in his face.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Eduardo. "There's no time to drink the chrysanthemum wine!"  
"You have strayed too long from your duty, Eduardo!" said a booming voice from above. "Drink the chrysanthemum wine, for it is your duty to do so..."

"I can't... I'm too worried right now..."

"Drink the wine, Eduardo. You have nothing to fear..."

Eduardo felt the cup touch his lips as the kodama opened his mouth and forced the chrysanthemum wine down his throat. He hated the fact that the kodama force-fed him as the effects of the wine began to calm him down. He began to see the visions of the Muah Realm in all its former glory as he saw himself and Kylie sitting down on a pair of adjoining thrones. What was happening to him? Why was he seeing himself as a King? When he woke up, he found himself in a bed as he was staying safely in a hospital. Weakened by the effects of the panic attack, he also had a tray of food in front of him that was very unappetizing to his taste. He was all calm, but the visions still remained in his mind as he couldn't let Chagum be destroyed. He needed to protect this city and put a dent in King Gothmog's plans before it was too late...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 7: The Assault on Chagum**

**Chapter 2**

(Rated T for violence, brief nudity, adult content, alcohol content, and mild language.)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera or Kylie Griffin from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker and Goth girl into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

"How are you feeling?" asked Kylie as she was sitting in a chair next to Eduardo's hospital bed.

Eduardo was still incapacitated from work as he even had a thermometer in his mouth. Dr. Naegino was checking up on him as he was aware of the dangerous visions that he had. He had to pull through and stop King Gothmog from enacting such a dangerous plan. Kylie was extremely concerned for Eduardo's health as she began to take the thermometer out of his mouth. Somehow, his temperature was slightly in the fever range as he began to toss and turn from delirium.

"You've got a temperature of 101.8," said Kylie as she set the thermometer down.

"I've had those visions of Chagum being destroyed," said Eduardo. "We need to prepare for the defense of this city."

"How's our patient today?" asked Dr. Domyouji as she walked into Eduardo's hospital room.

"He's still delirious," answered Dr. Naegino. "He even said that—"

"I need all of you to know of the danger that has been plaguing Eduardo to get to the bottom of this matter."

Dr. Domyouji drew out her dousing crystal as she began to swing it around. The light that emanated from it began to dazzle Eduardo as he didn't blink for one second. His eyelids are getting heavy as he was about to become hypnotized by the effects of Dr. Domyouji's dousing crystal. The good doctor had a good reason to put her patient under hypnosis as she was about to let Dr. Naegino know about the visions that were plaguing Eduardo for so long. With the gaze of the crystal taking effect, Eduardo was finally under the spell as he finally closed his eyes.

"Eduardo, can you hear me?" asked Dr. Domyouji.

"Yes, I can hear you, Doctor," he answered.

"Can you tell us what can you see in your visions?"

"I see a drill coming here to Chagum."

"Who's bringing it to Chagum?"

"An army from the Nagini Empire. They're coming! They're coming here to destroy Chagum!"

"Eduardo you need to be brought back to-"

"No! They've broken in! I have to-"

"Eduardo! When I snap my fingers, you will wake you up, but first, you need to rest. You won't remember anything for the time being, do you understand?"

"Yes..., Dr. Domyouji..."

"Good, now get some sleep."

Dr. Domyouji put away her dousing crystal as she put it away in her medical bag. The frightening vision of King Gothmog's army coming here to Chagum alarmed her as she was aware of it from the beginning since she told Yashakune about the dangerous news. Kylie and Dr. Naegino were shocked of the visions that were ringing true as they had no choice but to prepare for the battle to protect Chagum and all its citizens.

###

Tsukino returned to the inn as he was accompanied by Tohru and Valeria. All three had met with the legendary Bandit King, Shikakune Tomiyori, as he told all of them about the danger that was about to come to Chagum. He couldn't let his city be destroyed as he was ready to defend it at all costs. The wrath of King Gothmog was already in fruition as it was heading here with a vengeance. Tsukino was also aware of the drill that was coming here as he was already up at the helm to formulate a plan to stop it before it penetrated the outer wall of the city.

"The King has already made his move," he said gravely.

"It's that damn drill!" yelled Shikakune.

"We need to inform the ruler of Chagum at once," said Valeria.

"Are you kidding? This city is run by a steward who loathes the fact that a ruler is needed to protect the people."

"So the steward is being stubborn," said Tohru. "Nevertheless, we have to warn him of the danger that's about to destroy this city."

"Now is not the time to worry about the steward right now," said Tsukino. "The main priority is keeping Chagum safe... for now..."

###

King Gothmog and his troops had left the Nagini Empire as they were on the move towards Chagum from their home. The bloodthirsty king was out for the fun of the kill as he was ready to execute anyone who would stand in his way. He was well aware of Eduardo and Kylie as they were a part of a destiny that could jeopardize his plans to take over the world. He was there to finish what his late father had started. Everyone had feared King Gothmog as he was as ruthless as his late father, King Lurtz. He even wanted Eduardo wiped out as he wanted his head to be put on display. He loathed the future king of the Muah Realm as he wanted him out of the way for helping the troops of the Northern Stride defeat his father.

"I'll have your head on a pole when I get done with that Muah punk, Eduardo," he said with a seething tone in his voice. "This whole world is mine and mine alone!"

The King and his troops had set up camp as they were staying along the Mueller River. They were tired from their weary travels as they were feasting on freshly killed venison and vegetables. Tomorrow, they would be ready to bring their drill to Chagum as they would stop at nothing to put a hole into the vast city. The conquest would etch a new chapter in controlling the world for the Nagini Empire as Chagum would soon be a battleground.

"Chagum will be mine!" snarled the King.

###

Eduardo woke up in a cold sweat as he was still in his hospital room. He had a terrible nightmare as he sat up in his bed. The King was coming and he was ready to do some damage on Chagum and all of its inhabitants as he even had his powerful drill ready to bore a hole in the city. Getting out of bed, Eduardo walked towards the window as he saw the inner castle with a beautiful tower that was higher than anything in the world. He wanted to defend Chagum as he walked towards the door to his hospital room. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Kylie enter his room as she was wearing a blue kimono that had purple irises all over it. He found her to be more beautiful than ever as she sat down in the chair next to the desk. The thought of her being conquered by Eduardo's inner urges had frightened him as he began to hold back. He didn't want to hurt her as he walked closer to her.

"Hey, you're supposed to be in bed," said Kylie as she held Eduardo back.

"Oh, Kylie," said Eduardo as he sat down on the floor. "You look... Oh, I can't take this urge anymore! I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you had a feeling that made you feel uneasy? There's an urge that I can't bring out when I see you. It makes me feel so nervous that it hits me below the groin."

"All guys have that urge... or maybe it's a Muah trait that has it."

Eduardo put his arms around Kylie as he began to kiss her on the lips. What's happening to him? He had never behaved strangely around Kylie before as he held himself back. He couldn't take the urge anymore as he began to go back to bed. Panting hard with sweat dripping down his forehead, Eduardo was scared to death of the urge as he saw Kylie move closer to him with her obi sash taken off. She, too, had entered the dream state as much as Eduardo as the kodama once told her that she had to bring him to passion and quell the urge that was aching inside of him. Even her own body had to accept him someday as they were also the destined rulers of the Muah Realm.

"Don't be afraid, Eduardo," said Kylie as she opened up part of her kimono to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he saw her open up the blanket.

"You'll be fine..."

Putting a finger towards Eduardo's lips, Kylie was on top of him as she began to kiss him on the lips. Just as she was about to take off the rest of her kimono, Eduardo woke up as he was in the same hospital bed in the middle of the night. Realizing that it was only a dream, he got up from his bed as he saw the tower of the inner castle shining in the moonlight. After having that strange dream of Kylie being on top of him to quell the urge inside of him, he felt scared to death as he was very much afraid of hurting her in such an animalistic way. It wasn't long until he saw Dr. Domyouji come into his room as she had her medical bag in her hands.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked.

"I had a dream that I was seducing Kylie," he answered fearfully. "I even had that awful urge that was very powerful that I couldn't let it linger. Oh, Kylie was so beautiful..."

"That urge happens to both male and female sexes."

"That dream was so real as I was enticing-"

"Calm down, Eduardo. You're back in the present now. There's nothing to fear right now."

Eduardo sighed with a relief as he began to go back to sleep. The panic attacks had ceased as the fear was gone and there was nothing to worry about. Something else had worried him as he was still thinking about Kylie. In the past, they both had their moments and squabbles as they worked it out in the very end. Now, he was pining for her as the both of them were reborn to wander the Roads all over the world. As a Muah, he was different than any other normal human when he was also experiencing strange urges. In time, he will understand them when he will engage in certain behaviors that are not his own, but not right now.

###

Kylie entered Eduardo's hospital room without anyone noticing as she walked forward to his bed later on in the night. When she saw him tossing and turning in his sleep, she found that he was still having visions of the attack on the city. Soon, Kylie would wind up enticing him with not only her beauty, but her own urges as she began to stroke his face. She wanted him despite their past differences and strange behavior as she kissed him on the lips. During her own trips in the dream state, she also had to contend with the kodama as they once told her that she had to consummate her love to Eduardo when the festival of the spirits begins on the summer solstice. Unknown to her assumptions, she saw Dr. Domyouji still staring at her as she was observing the strange behavior that wasn't anyone's in particular.

"You're not the only one who has those urges," she said.

"Eduardo demonstrated his own stuff back at the inn at Orlin," said Kylie.

"Kylie, you've heard of the dream state all too well, don't you?"

"Yeah, but those kodama tell me that I have to do some naughty stuff that scares me."

"It scares Eduardo, too. Something else tells me that if the both of you don't share your love to each other at the Festival of the Spirits, then all the kodama that are guiding the Muah will face a much more terrible fate."

"Are you serious? Eduardo and I _couldn't _make love to-"

A loud boom shook the city as Kylie and Dr. Domyouji looked out the window. There was a flare in the sky as it was shot up as a warning from something that was far away. To their shock, Kylie and Dr. Domyouji saw Eduardo get up out of bed as he stared out the window in such a trance-like state. He was aware of the flare in the sky as it rang true to his visions. King Gothmog was on the move and he went towards his closet to find some clean clothes to put on. He didn't have time to lose as he got himself dressed in Qin Dynasty-style armor and helmet. He had to check out of the hospital and rush back to the inn to get his spellbooks and staff as he left with Kylie and Dr. Domyouji following after him.

"Eduardo, come back!" cried Dr. Domyouji.

"Where are you going?!" yelled Kylie.

"I'm going into the battle," said Eduardo as he was running out the door.

"Eduardo, you're still in no condition to run around!"

"There's no time to lose! I have to get to the inn and get my weapons!"

"Eduardo, listen to me!" yelled Dr. Domyouji as she caught him and pinned to the ground. "You need to come back to the hospital right now, do you-"

The sound of war drums had filled the streets as it was heard all over the place. Eduardo broke free of Dr. Domyouji's grip as he ran toward the inn to get his staff and bag full of spellbooks. With his weapons in play, he left the inn as he was running towards the city gate. To his shock, he saw a large drill from far away as it was about to do some damage to Chagum. His vision rang true the second time as he sensed the presence of King Gothmog's forces moving closer towards the city. He had to fend them off before the King's forces could get a chance to destroy the city.

"Eduardo, what's going on?" asked Kylie as she got towards him.

"Warn everybody here that the King is coming! We also need to-"

"Dude, we're already here," said Yashakune as he gathered all of the allies who followed Eduardo and Kylie on the Roads. "We've started our journey here and we're gonna defend it here! This is our home and King Gothmog will never have it!"

All the allies were at the ready as they stood behind Eduardo and Kylie at the city gate. The battle for Chagum was already beginning as the King's forces were inching further along towards the city. This was no ordinary battle, for the future King and Queen of the Muah Realm were ready to save this city and protect the citizens and the ones closest to them.

"Everyone, stand together!" cried Eduardo as he had his staff in his hands.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 7: The Assault on Chagum**

**Chapter 3**

(Rated T for violence, brief nudity, adult content, alcohol content, and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera and Kylie Griffin from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi,_ which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker and Goth girl into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

King Gothmog led his troops along the countryside as he was riding on his horse. He wanted Chagum all to himself as he was riding next to the drill that could penetrate the outer wall of the vast city, He even wanted to finish off the Muah that were staying here, for the information of the witchsmellers had been accurate despite the ruse that was conducted in the planned escape. Eduardo and Kylie may have escaped from one of King Gothmog's witchsmellers, but they were also aware of the wrath that was about to happen in the city.

"I want Chagum!" screamed the King.

"Be careful what you say, my lord," said a man with red hair.

"I already know of the path of conquest, Teruchika. Those Muah troublemakers have breathed their last breath of air!"

"I can still smell the stench of Eduardo and that servant boy in that city despite the fact that they planned that elaborate ruse in the cabin... Well, well, well... the servant boy, known as Funny-Coat, is none other than that girl, Kylie. The future King and Queen of the Muah Realm are supposed to be wed on the day when all the spirits gather in a festival."

"The Festival of the Spirits... That's the day that the Muah punk and that flighty female will consummate their love for each other... and in time, produce an heir! I won't let that happen! All units, we're going in!"

"Yes, sir!" cried the men as they were riding on their horses.

###

Eduardo continued to spot the King's men from far away as he had staff ready for battle. This was a war going on and he was well aware of King Gothmog's motives as he was even dressed in the same armor and helmet he took from the hospital. To his surprise, he saw Kylie all dressed in the same armor as he was as she even had her hair put up in a bun. With a Buddhist staff of her own, she carried it with her as it was made out of silver. Both Muah targets were in for the battle for their lives as they saw two more flares shoot up in the sky. The King was coming and they didn't have much time left.

"Here they come," said Kylie.

"We must defend this city," said Eduardo cautiously.

"My father's forces have been dispatched," said Valeria as she had her bow and arrows at the ready.

"Let's hope that Yokose and his yahoos get here in time," said Yashakune as he was dressed in full battle armor. "We may have gotten this far to Chagum, but we can't let this place be in ruins!"

The travelling party stayed near the city gate as they were spying on King Gothmog and his men while they were advancing forward with their drill. To Eduardo's shock, he saw Teruchika riding in front of the King as he was advancing forward. The actions of that man had worried him as he found that he was none other than a witchsmeller under the King's service as he had a nodachi that was thirsty for Muah blood. Fear attempted to cloud Eduardo as he later kept it at bay. He couldn't let King Gothmog or that witchsmeller cross into Chagum as he began to perform an incantation.

"I call upon the power of the Djinn!" he yelled. "Bring up a whirlwind and crush those enemies!"

A strong hurricane-like wind emerged as it was heading toward King Gothmog and his forces from far away. The whirlwind had scattered some of the forces as they were lifted up from the ground and tossed further away. Teruchika had seen the power of the whirlwind as he dodged it while protecting the King. He knew about the Muah's magic tricks as he wasn't able to go down that easily. He may have been called into service to eliminate Eduardo and Kylie, but his sole duty in protecting the King always came first.

"Everyone, fall back!" he cried. "We can't let ourselves be swept under by the Muah!"

###

"Here comes that odious bastard on his horse," said a young man with black hair.

"Our main goal is to stop that drill before it reaches into Chagum," said Yokose as he was dressed for battle. "King Gothmog is our sole enemy and we can't let him raze that city to the ground!"

The troops from the Mumtaz Region were on the move as they were dispatched once again by King Vallon. They were well aware of King Gothmog's evil plan to destroy Chagum as they had that dastardly drill at their disposal. To the troops' surprise, they saw a band of soldiers coming from Orlin as they had a familiar face leading them toward the city. It was Elspeth de Carthal, who was also the Duchess of Frithia as she was dressed in battle armor. She needed to return the favor after Eduardo and Funny-Coat saved her life from the late Duke. She was also ready to assist Yokose and his troops as they were ready to advance on King Gothmog's forces.

"Lady Elspeth," said Yokose. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to return the favor to Eduardo and Funny-Coat," she said.

"Lady Elspeth," said the young man. "The young servant boy who was travelling with Eduardo is none other than Queen Kylie."

"So, the servant boy was actually a young woman, then. Now is not the time to discuss the tales of Funny-Coat right now, Tsuchimaru. First, we have to stop King Gothmog and that witchsmeller. All units, we're moving in!"

"Yes, ma'am!" cried the troops as they rode forward to intercept King Gothmog's forces.

###

The sound of war drums continued to boom all over the city of Chagum as everyone all over the place began to evacuate to the underground bunkers. Shikakune was busy watching over the women and children as they were led safely into their safety zone. The Bandit King was well aware of King Gothmog's forces coming toward his city as he even had a grudge against the man who destroyed his homestead in the mountains. He loved Chagum and he was ready to defend his beloved city as he drew out his large sword. He wanted to rip the King a new one as he was ready to avenge the loss of his wife and sister.

"I know that you're far away, you odious son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled to himself.

Shikakune got on his horse as he rode towards the city gate. He saw Eduardo and Kylie standing with their staffs in their hands as they were ready to put a dent in King Gothmog's plans. To his surprise, he saw Yashakune throw his _senbon_ at some of the approaching troops as they were knocked off of their horses. Valeria joined in the battle as she fired off some arrows at some more troops while protecting Yashakune. It wasn't long when they all saw Tsukino and Tohru join in on the battle as they were busy protecting the city.

"King Gothmog sure has a handful," said Tohru as she threw some of her kunai daggers at some more of the King's troops. "Uh-oh...! This does _not _look good!"

"It's the drill!" said Tsukino worriedly. "If that thing punctures the city wall, we'll all be defenseless!"

"At least we'll be busy for a while," said Yashakune.

"King Gothmog also has one of his attack dogs with him," said Shikakune.

"Are you sure, Dad?"

"He _is _sure," said Eduardo as he was ready to conjure up an incantation. "The witchsmeller is here with the King... I call upon the power of Amaterasu and Apollo. Let your kiss and rain fall down on our enemies! I also call upon the power of Zeus. Bring forth your lightning and strike our foes down with a vengeance!"

A hail of white firebolts rained down on the King's forces as they retreated back. The blue fire of Amaterasu's Kiss had emerged from Eduardo's staff as it was heading straight toward the drill itself. The hit only dented it as it was proven to be indestructible on the outside. With the lightning bolts coming down hard on the drill, they also dented it as it continued to keep coming. What was that drill made of? Eduardo was scared to death as he was about to realize that his worst vision was about to come true... or so he thought...

The drill collapsed in the dirt as it was about to explode from the inside. To Eduardo's shock, he saw Yokose and Tsuchimaru jump out of the drill as they made it out before it blew up. Returning to their horses, the two men saw most of King Gothmog's forces fighting against the combined troops from the Mumtaz Region and the village of Orlin as the they were in good company with the greatest team-up that put the soldiers from the Nagini Empire in their place. All of the Mumtaz and Orlin soldiers had fought the Nagini troops as they were even stopping to defend Chagum. To his shock, Tsuchimaru saw Teruchika draw out his sword as he was ready to strike. The red-haired man was a witchsmeller and he despised all Muah as he was about to attack Tsuchimaru with a vengeance.

"Teruchika Orikasa," said Tsuchimaru. "You were once decorated with high honors by our Emperor Mikan. Now, you've achieved the status not only as a witchsmeller, but a high traitor as well."

"The oldest son of Souichiro Imazato..." said Teruchika. "I might have known..."

"If you're after the man who saved my father, you're badly mistaken! Eduardo Rivera is under not only the protection of the people whom he has travelled with, but to the Knights of the Northern Stride as well!"

Tsuchimaru drew out his sword as he clashed with Teruchika on the battlefield. Both men had clanged their swords together as they fought tooth and nail. Tsuchimaru was the stronger of the two as he began to knock Teruchika's sword out of his hands when it hit the ground. The witchsmeller was no match for the seasoned soldier as he felt a fireball strike him from behind. Where was the fireball coming from? Turning around, he saw several more blue fireballs emerge from Chagum as they were attacking the rest of King Gothmog and his men. Teruchika had to protect the King and his troops as he ran towards him with concern.

"We need to get out of here, my Lord!" he cried.

"EDUARDO RIVERA!" screamed the King as he saw him standing at the city gate. "I've got you now!"

"No, sire! We have to go! We can eliminate our target at another time!"

King Gothmog and Teruchika gathered the remaining troops as they left Chagum altogether. They haven't heard the last of Eduardo yet as they fled back to the Nagini Empire where they came from. Victory had reached the travelling party as they cheered from their battle. The combined troops from the Mumtaz Region and Orlin had began to rely on the luck of the Muah as they all saw Eduardo standing with his staff in his hands. He was grateful for the troops as they came in and saved the day. Chagum was safe as it was ready to stand for another day when Eduardo went back in the city. To his shock, he saw Kylie with her own staff as it had the residue of Amaterasu's Kiss still resonating from it. He was also thankful for her help as he reached out and held her in his arms.

"You pitched in, didn't you..., Funny-Coat?" he said.

"Someone had to help you out, Goat Boy," answered Kylie as she felt Eduardo kiss her on her lips.

"I... love you, Kylie."

###

"Those fireballs had a taxing effect," said Tsuchimaru as he was all bandaged up.

"Whoever helped out Eduardo, we should thank them for it," said Tsukino as he was sitting in a chair next to Tsuchimaru's hospital bed. "Actually, it was Kylie who pitched in. She, too, is a Muah as she will be the Queen of the Muah Realm."

"So, the guy who saved our dad all these years ago has got himself the mate that he needed..."

"Next month is the Festival of the Spirits. Eduardo and Kylie should also be wed on that day as well."

Both Tsuchimaru and Tsukino had seen battle as they were both tired from fighting the King's forces. As the sons of Souichiro Imazato, they had a hand at battle as they were also ready to escort the future King and Queen of the Muah Realm to where they needed to go. They were both aware of Eduardo and Kylie's true destiny as they were about to become more than just friends and allies. Both brothers were ready to put their lives on the line as they were about to gain more faith from the future King and Queen of the Muah Realm.

###

Eduardo and Kylie were sitting at the inn as they were tired from serving everyone who was weary from their battles. The battle-weary Yokose and Elspeth were sitting side by side as they were busy talking about business as usual when they were about to leave Chagum and returm to their rightful homes. It had been three days since the battle as the dead were buried and the wounded were healed here in this vast city. The women and children along with the men had nothing to fear for the time being as they were returned to their homes and business. As for Eduardo and Kylie, however, they were more interested in themselves after a long battle as they saw Valeria and Yashakune sit next to Shikakune as they were all drinking root beer floats. With Tsukino and Tohru joining the three at the table, they all talked about the battle as they were as victorious than ever with the help of the substitute proprietors of the inn.

"I see that your secret's been revealed," said Elspeth as she saw Kylie sitting next to Eduardo.

"I know," she answered.

"Kylie, the witchsmeller who was travelling with King Gothmog has been wanted by the Emperor from the Northern Stride. The man himself is also afraid that both you and Eduardo will become stronger by seeing yourselves wed on the day of the Festival."

"King Gothmog and Teruchika are a force to be reckoned with," said Dr. Naegino as he was all dressed in samurai garb. "I suggest that both Eduardo and Kylie should watch their backs for now."

"Where's Dr. Domyouji?" asked Eduardo.

"Dr. Domyouji is already off to the Northern Stride and I will be following her soon."

"Good luck, Dr. Naegino..."

The good doctor left the inn as he got on his horse and rode out of Chagum. He would soon meet up with Eduardo and Kylie again as they would take the journey to the west as they are about to be wed in the presence of the kodama. The altar of stone will be made to join them as they will be on the Roads again, but they had to stay in Chagum for a little bit longer...

**The End.**


End file.
